Wouldn't Miss it for the World
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Sequel to for all the tomorrows. While shopping for wedding gowns Daphne and Velma are thrown into a mystery when Velma finds a clue that all isn't what it seems. Mystery Inc is called in to solve the mystery while planning a big wedding. F/D, S/V.
1. Chapter 1

Wouldn't Miss it for the World

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, locals is coincidental.

My thanks to Ms Judy Lewis, wedding consultant, for her help and permission to use the information in her article "The Double Wedding—A Special Commitment" at Hudson Valley Weddings.

Chapter One: Let's Go Shopping

He waited. He had waited far too long. His window was open to the cool night air; he listened to the rustling leaves as he fingered the small leather pouch and what lay inside. He thought of the girl with the strawberry hair and cherry lips that tiptoed through his dreams. He rose, placing the pouch on the nightstand, slid on jeans and slipped into the hall; he hoped the soft snoring from the next bedroom would cover the noise as he snuck down the hall and opened her door.

She was asleep; she was lovely even in sleep. He bent forward, his hand supporting his weight on the bed; softly kissing her cheek. She didn't open her eyes as she turned her head. Cupping the back of his head, she kissed his lips.

It was a very long kiss.

"Good night Daph. Want me to save you a seat at breakfast?" he joked.

"On your lap?" her giggle teased, "Good night Freddy."

His legs felt like water as he made his way back to his bedroom. This was going to be a weekend to remember.

----------Xxxxxx

"Let's go shopping!" Daphne always went shopping; her answer to any situation.

"I want to finish my lunch and hear about Fred's proposal" Velma hated to shop; hated the crowds, hated the looks she got from other shoppers. Daphne looked around fugitively as if she might be overheard. The noon trade had left to return their work places; only a few tables were still occupied.

"I'll tell if you tell; and I want all the details. We visited Shaggy Friday afternoon so it was late by the time we got to my grandparents home; enough time to say hi, we made it and get to bed.

"I love them dearly but by Saturday noon I was about to pack and walk home! It was like living in a fishbowl. Their eyes peering in, never giving you a break and the questions were getting on my nerves. It must have been doubly difficult for Freddy; no 'old maid' joke was left untold.

"Freddy must have noted how I was feeling; he walked up, took my hand and whispered, "It'll be okay Daph", I could only smile back weakly and squeeze his hand. It was late afternoon when he slipped up behind me and said, "Let's go for a walk."

"Of course I knew where we were headed as soon as we entered the wooded path. The man made lake is completely screened from the house in its own little world. The trees around the lake were decked out in their finest greenery; flowers of all colors welcomed us. We held hands walking around the lake until we found a grassy area that overlooked the lake.

It was all so pleasant I took off my shoes, hiked my dress up and waded into the cool water.

"Want to do some fishing?" he asked, picking up a cane pole leaning against a tree.

"No, I don't want to do any fishing!" I was so mad! A perfect romantic spot and he wants to fish? Why can't he take the hint that I want him to join me in the water?

"If you are going to fish, you have to use the right bait" his voice had taken on gentleness that I hadn't heard before. The sun caught the glimmering diamond; he'd tied the ring onto the fishing line, I let him 'reel' me in until I stood right in front of him.

"I think it's time to stop the 'old maid' jokes don't you? Daph, will you be my bride?" I could see the love lights in his eyes when he placed the ring on my finger; I could hear his pulse beating like an enormous drum. "Yes, Oh Fred, yes" I answered as we sank down on the grass.

It was full dark when we returned to the house by moonlight. The next morning, every one admired my new ring; no one commented on how late we had been out; and there were no more 'old maid' jokes."

There are certain topics that are taboo even between the closest of friends…but you can't help but ask anyway.

"Are we still shopping for white gowns?" Velma whispered observing the distant look in the eyes of her friend.

"Yes, but I admit it was a near thing; and you?"

"Let's go shopping!" Velma quickly changed the subject, thinking about her own close call.

------Xxxxxx

A sea of white and ivory met the girls when they stepped over the threshold of 'David's boutique'. "A bit overwhelming isn't it?" Daphne observed.

"I'm on record as being overwhelmed" Velma agreed.

"No need to be overwhelmed" a dark haired exquisitely dressed salesgirl said, approaching the girls. "That's why I'm here, my name is Elizabeth. How may I help you ladies?"

"We're getting married" Daphne blurted out. Elizabeth glanced from Daphne to Velma and back again questioningly.

"No, not to each other" Velma quickly corrected Daphne. "Sorry, my friend still has her head in the clouds."

"And you, do you have your head in the clouds too?" a relieved salesgirl asked Velma.

"Afraid I do but at least I know who I'm marrying" A laughing Velma replied, "I'm Velma, this is Daphne."

After looking at several dresses the girls had selected ones they would like to try on. Velma was standing in front of the three way mirror when Daphne stepped out of the dressing room. "You look gorgeous. That dress fits you to a tee."

"Thanks, you look stunning yourself" Velma stepped off the stage to make room for Daphne. The mid size fish tank made soft relaxing gurgling sounds as Daphne stepped in front of the mirrors.

"What are you ladies doing?!" came a gruff voice. They turned to see a stern looking man staring at them.

"Your salesgirl said we could try these gowns on" Velma wasn't quite sure of why this man spoke to them in this manner.

"What salesgirl?" he asked, looking around. No salesgirl was in sight.

"Her name was Elizabeth" Daphne's voice trembled slightly.

"You ladies stand right where you are. We don't have a salesperson named Elizabeth!" He pulled a cell phone from an inside pocket of his suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Wouldn't Miss it for the World

Chapter Two: Velma finds a clue

The girls stood stunned watching the man dial a three number extension.

"Better call Fred and Shaggy" Velma advised. A cell phone magically appeared in Daphne's hand. Velma discreetly didn't ask where Daphne had secreted the phone.

"Linda, please come to the showroom please, we have two ladies here in gowns claiming a salesgirl named Elizabeth helped them" his eyes never left the girls.

"Fifteen minutes" Daphne informed Velma who nodded.

"Who are Fred and Shaggy?" the man asked.

"Our fiancés, they will be here in fifteen minutes" Daphne closed the phone.

"What seems to be the problem Max?" a pretty blond asked as she walked up. Her high heels making a _click click_ sound as she walked across the tiled floor.

"My apologies ladies if I seemed harsh, but you have gowns on that carry a ten thousand dollar price tag…each. And we really don't have a salesperson by the name of Elizabeth. I'm sure Linda can assist you with any questions or if you would care to try other gowns."

"Max? I thought this was 'David's boutique'" Velma spoke up.

"Again my apologies, David Maxwell at your service. Max to my friends. I'll leave you in the capable hands of Linda." Max turned on his heel and departed toward a door the girls took as his office.

-----------Xxxxxx

"Fred, we did see Elizabeth!" Daphne proclaimed when they arrived back at Mystery Inc headquarters. Velma hadn't said anything only heading toward the office computer. Shaggy called Scooby and headed out for a much needed walk after a quick kiss for Velma who was already engrossed in the flickering screen.

"And why did you ask that Linda creature about what insurance company they used?"

"We believe you sweetheart." Fred took her hand and she slid into his arms, snuggling comfortably in the crook between neck and shoulder. Every nerve ending rushed messages to his brain that this lady had some very interesting curves.

One's memory is a funny thing. Researchers tell us that a memory is never forgotten; only stored in a vault awaiting a key that will open the vault and the memory replayed in one's mind. Daphne's light perfume mixed with the clean shampoo smell of her hair triggered such a flashback memory for Fred.

_Friday night, late October, the blazing lights illuminate the stadium for the crowd gathered for an inner-divisional game between the Coolsville Cougars and the Rockland __Rangers. The winner would be in sole possession of first place and most likely a number one seed in the upcoming high school playoffs._

_Down by four points, Fred had watched as his pass had been tipped and intercepted deep in Ranger territory. A first down and they could run out the clock. Frustrated and dejected, Fred walked off the field, jerking his helmet off._

"_Buck up pal! we'll get another chance" Paul, Fred's best friend and favorite receiver __slapped Fred on the back. Fred only shook his head, looking over the crowd._

"_Paul…who's the redhead leading cheers?"_

"_That my friend is Daphne Blake, new girl this year. I just got a brainstorm! You throw the pass to me, I catch it, we win, you ask her out and we'll double date on the hayride next weekend!" A nearby farmer had offered hayrides and so far Fred didn't have a date._

'_yeah, right, like a class act like that beautiful girl would even condone to talk to me let alone go out with me' Fred thought._

_The stadium shook with applause when _the_ Ranger running back fumbled and the Cougars recovered. They would have their chance however slim; there was only thirty seconds left, they would need a touchdown to win! Fred glanced back at the redhead who had turned and seemed to be looking at him. She raised her pompoms, turned and began another cheer; Fred jammed his helmet down over his matted blond hair and ran onto the field._

_The first running play caught the Rangers looking for a pass, the second didn't._

_Eighteen seconds left. _

_A crossing pattern by the tight end got the first down but cost their last timeout._

_Thirteen seconds left._

_A quick out got ten more yards. The receiver got out of bounds, stopping the clock._

_Eight seconds left, but they were within striking distance. The Cougars huddled and Fred leaned in to call the play._

"_Let's win this!" he looked at Paul, "YZ Post, Max Pro, Silent Count…Break!"_

_The Cougars had just 'set' when the center got pushed off the line and a yellow flag went flying into the air. "Offsides" the ref marked off five free yards. Still eight seconds left._

_The Cougars were ready when the ref blew his whistle to start play. As soon as Fred had the line set he tapped the centers thigh and felt the ball snapped into his waiting hands._

_Eight seconds can be an eternity when you're in a zone and Fred felt the zone. Every thing slowed down; he saw the blitz coming, his fullback picked up the blitz and Fred lofted the ball in a high arc toward the corner of the end zone a split second before he was unceremoniously dumped on his backside._

_One chance! Win or lose! Either Paul had made the cut, would catch the ball or it would sail harmlessly out of bounds, game over._

_One Daphne Blake, still in her blue and gold cheerleader's uniform stood outside the gym talking to Paul and his girlfriend Denise when Fred came out of the gym._

"_Great pass Fred! How does first place feel?" Daphne called, skipping toward him. Paul and Denise had waved and walked away; leaving Fred alone with the most striking girl he'd ever known. He had stumbled over words; his mind a blank on what to say and when he did think of something his tongue got all tied up and nothing came out right._

"_I have to go" she finally said, but she waited._

"_Uh…hay ride next weekend…wanna go?" he stuttered._

"_Sure" she turned and started to walk away, "Call me" she threw back over her shoulder._

"_I don't have your phone number!" Dumb! he hadn't even asked that important question._

"_You'll figure it out!" and he watched her glide away._

The memory took only seconds; Fred kissed the alabaster smooth skin of her neck.

"Don't do that, it tickles" her body quivered from the kiss.

"Daph, about Paul…I was best man at their wedding and he was to be my best man. I'd like to do something in honor of him at our wedding."

"I know" she kissed the tears from Fred's cheek, "I think I have an idea."

Like many young men of that era Paul had married, left for the military and came home in a flag draped coffin.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's important" Velma approached slowly.

"What's up Velms" Fred cleared his throat.

"There's a news alert on the computer. Rockland had a diamond heist last week. Three hundred thousand dollars of blue white diamonds" Velma placed her hand palm side down on the table.

"So?" Fred asked.

"I found this on the show room floor at David's Boutique" she lifted her hand.

Lying on the table was a perfect blue-white diamond. "I think I'll invite Shaggy for an early dinner and play 'Clue' on the living room floor in front of a burning log in the fireplace. I might even let him win a game" she smiled wickedly; "have fun." she slipped out the door.

"I didn't know Velma's apartment had a fireplace" Fred stared at the closed door.

"It doesn't silly" Daphne informed him.

Red lights began to flash in her mind along with warning bells which she ignored. He had found her phone number that Friday night and she hadn't objected when Fred took her hand nor did she object when he kissed her good night.

"Freddy, how well do you play 'Clue'?"


	3. Chapter 3

Wouldn't Miss it for the World

Chapter Three: Stakeout

"It was Professor Plump Plum, in the conservatory, with a rope" Shaggy announced, laying the three cards out for Velma to confirm his victory. Velma had planned to allow Shaggy one win; he had just won two in a row. She rose, lit two candles, flipped the light switch off, leaving the room bathed in flickering candle light.

Kneeling over Shaggy, her face and neck slightly darker than the color of her peach top, "Mr. Green, you've solved the case of the missing rope; now you can claim your reward" she uttered in a soft whisper against his lips.

"You're blushing; are you sure?" Shaggy lifted his head to complete the offered kiss.

"Shaggy! One minute you're trying to look down my top, the next you're trying not to look and now…" whatever else she was going to say was interrupted by her cell phone announcing an incoming call.

"Arrgghhh! What I really want is a vacation, alone with you, without cell phones! Las Vegas sounds good right now!" a frustrated Shaggy muttered as Velma answered her call.

"Yes Daph?" Velma listened to the short one sided conversation. Closing the connection; she stretched out beside Shaggy, "Your prize will have to wait" a devious smile playing along her lips. "We have a mystery to solve."

The only mystery on Shaggy's mind at the moment consisted of three itsy bitsy hooks with matching eyelets. And how to separate the two. One handed.

---------Xxxxxx

"Well gang, we have a mystery to solve" Fred laughed when Shaggy and Velma entered Mystery Inc's headquarters. "I've been on the phone with some contacts in the insurance field. Northeast Indemnity insures the gowns for David's Boutique and also underwrites the stolen diamonds. They have received a claim for the diamonds _and_ get this: they have just today received a claim from David's for three stolen wedding gowns. Northeast is handling it as two claims but because Velma found that diamond, we know it's only one mystery."

"And you want us to split up and look for clues, right Fred" Shaggy asked.

"Northeast has asked Mystery Inc to handle the investigation. They're offering a ten per cent recovery for the gowns and twenty percent on the diamonds. Yes, we'll have to split up. Velma and I will…"

"What?!" Every one screamed, looking at Fred like he'd gone bonkers.

"Just kidding guys…Shag, if you and Velma will tail Mr. Maxwell when he leaves the boutique, we'll relieve you at midnight. Our friend Lt. Ibarra is handling the diamond case and we will be meeting with him tomorrow at eight a. m."

--------Xxxxxx

Two cars parked in the alleyway across from David's Boutique; the view covered the front as well as the alleyway that ran along side the boutique. At 5 pm, Linda left the boutique, walked to her car and drove off.

At 6 pm a white panel van drove into the alleyway and parked. The driver got out and knocked on a door which opened immediately. Three large cardboard boxes that would hold a large refrigerator were wheeled out and placed in the van. The driver collected the necessary signature, secured the boxes, got into the van and drove away.

6:20 p.m. saw Mr. David Maxwell, Max to his friends, leave the boutique, walk to his car and drive away. The engine of the second car came alive, and with Shaggy driving, pulled around the first and followed at a discreet distance.

Taking a sip of coffee from a Styrofoam cup, Fred surveyed the view. Only security lights showed in the boutique; "Daphne, why did you say 'yes' when I asked you out on that hayride?" He didn't glance in her direction.

Daphne smiled, snuggled close her warm breath ticked his ear; "I had to win the bet didn't I?"

"What bet?!" Fred looked into her beguiling eyes.

----------Xxxxxx

Mr. Maxwell stopped at 'Mark's Liquor', coming out a few minutes later carrying a small bag. "I bet that is for a little intimate party for two" Velma twirled a finger around a stray lock of his hair. "No bet" Shaggy replied, dropping in behind Maxwell when he drove away.

Shortly a garage door opened and Maxwell drove in, the garage door closing; Shaggy selected a spot to park, killing the motor. "This could be a long wait."

"I don't think so…look" Velma pointed at a second car that parked in the Maxwell driveway. A blond stepped out of the car and entered the home without knocking.

"Linda…so they're mixing a little pleasure with business."

"Speaking of mixing pleasure with business" Shaggy put his arm around her shoulder.

She didn't protest when their lips met.

-------------Xxxxxx

"What bet Daphne?" Fred repeated.

"Denise made the bet that I couldn't get you to ask me out on a date. I wanted you to so I took the bet. The bet was to get you to ask but I had to accept and actually go on the date; she threw in a twist, I couldn't give you my phone number or address and you had to figure that out yourself. She left me with one loophole. You got my phone number from Alice, right?"

"Right, after nearly bribing her for it."

"That was the loophole; _I _couldn't give it to you but nothing was said about one of my friends giving it to you. I told Alice to give it to you but you had to work for it."

"So you cheated!"

"Not at all! I only took advantage of the loophole in the rules. I thought the hayride would be the least intimidating and we could be more relaxed. Why do you think I was still in my uniform when you came out of the gym?"

Fred thought about that one for a few moments. The short skirt of the uniform showing her long trim legs off for the greatest effect; the sway of her hips as she had walked away.

His thoughts were interrupted by the cell phone call.

"Hey guys, you won't believe who showed up at Maxwell's for a little wine and cheese party. Linda showed up at seven, walked in unannounced, they haven't left. It's almost ten now, want us to continue our stakeout?" Velma asked.

"No need, we got what we needed to know; go on home, you're off the clock. See you guys at Ibarra's office at eight. Good night" Fred closed the connection.

"It's still early; want to try your luck with another game of 'Clue'?" Daphne purred in his ear.

He lost.

Shaggy solved the mystery of hooks and eyes.

It would be a bleary eyed Shaggy and Velma that walked into Ibarra's office the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Wouldn't Miss it for the World

Chapter Four: Don't Rain on my Parade

It was one of those warm soft rains that do nothing but dampen one's spirit and makes the weather unbearably humid. It was one of those late spring, last of the season rains that met Shaggy when he had left Velma's over an half hour earlier. No matter the weather Scooby had been inside the apartment all evening and needed out in the worst way. At one a. m. there would be no one in the nearby park; so _sans_ leash they walked the few blocks to the park.

Velma hated to send him out in the rain but they both knew it was for the best; both knew what would have happened if he stayed. As soon as Shaggy had left, she had changed into a light pink nighty and now lay in bed, watching the rain drops cascading down the bedroom window; her thoughts turning to Shaggy and their future together.

The apartments they had looked at fell into two categories: either too small or didn't allow pets; if they did the pet deposit mentioned would be a fair down payment on a house. She finally dropped off to sleep dreaming of white picket fences in front of a house they could make their home.

At 7:50 a. m. the rains had diminished to scattered showers, leaving the sky overcast and gray. The four friends gathered in the small conference room for their meeting with Lt. Ibarra, eyeing the stranger. Velma's lustrous brunette hair framed her face as she poured a cup of coffee, declining the assorted donuts and pastries and took a seat beside Shaggy. Holding her hand Shaggy had to wonder where she found the time to do her hair and look so unbelievably beautiful this early in the morning.

Lt. Ibarra refreshed his coffee; "At Mystery Inc's request, I've invited Detective-Sergeant Lyons to sit in on this meeting. Sergeant Lyons is in charge of the wedding gown thefts. Sergeant, why don't you start this briefing off, bring us all up to speed on your case?"

Detective-Sergeant Lyons was old school to say the least. He was balding, at least twenty pounds overweight. He sported a two day old beard and his suit looked like it hadn't seen the insides of a cleaners in a month. He also didn't like civilians setting in on police briefings. His resentment for these meddling kids was obvious when he took a bite of pastry and washed it down with a gulp of coffee before speaking.

"We really don't have much to go on. By this time the dresses could be anywhere."

Ibarra's 'request' had been a disguised order but these kids were here with the blessings of the brass so he'd had no choice. "We've conducted interviews with everyone concerned. We have only one clue." He pulled a cellophane bag from an old worn leather briefcase, passing it around. "That is a sample of Italian lace. It's very expensive and according to Mr. Maxwell, it was on the front of one of the dresses."

"You can say 'bodice' Sergeant. We won't be embarrassed." Daphne had said it so sweetly the sergeant caught his own resentment being thrown back in his face but could say nothing. His face and neck turned crimson at the remark.

"The diamond heist was in Rockland" Lt. Ibarra took over the briefing. "The detectives there have the lead in the case. It's been dropped into my lap as far as Coolsville is concerned but all we can do is notify the pawn shops if any of the diamonds surfaces and keep and eye on the known jewelry fences. Those diamonds are so hot I don't expect any to surface around here soon." He pointed at Fred indicating it was Mystery Inc's turn.

"We may be able to add something" Fred began. "We believe the two cases are not two but one, carried out by the same three thieves!"

"What!? Three? Where do you get three thieves and one case? Where is your proof?" Sergeant Lyons looked to his superior in disbelief.

"Right here sergeant" Fred handed the diamond Velma had found to Lt. Ibarra. "Velma found this on the floor of David's Boutique yesterday when she and Daphne were trying on gowns. We observed three boxes being shipped from the boutique last night. We also know that Linda, Mr. Maxwell's sales person, spent most if not all night with Mr. Maxwell last night."

"Do you know it's against the law to tamper with or withhold evidence young lady?" Sergeant Lyons glared at Velma. Shaggy stiffened in response but Velma placed a hand on his arm.

"_Detective"_ the reduction in title did not go unnoticed. "One, at the time I picked that diamond up I didn't even know it was a diamond. It could have been something worthless they put on a _bodice_ to make it sparkle. Second, as soon as I discovered that it was actually a diamond from the Rockland heist we made arrangements to turn it over to the police…today." No sweetness covered Velma's dislike for the rumpled sergeant; her glare held a challenge. Sergeant Lyons held eye contact for a few seconds then looked away.

"If we are to solve _both_ crimes, we need to move quickly or both the diamonds and gowns will be gone. How fast can you get a search warrant?" Fred asked Lt. Ibarra, ignoring the sergeant.

"Sounds like you have a plan." Ibarra observed.

"We do…we'll need that diamond; it will be the net that traps our thieves. If you're going fishing you need the right bait" Fred responded.

"You will need to wear a wire" Lt. Ibarra intoned when Fred had finished telling their plan.

"No wire, if they even sniff a wire they'll clam up and we lose."

"You've been watching too many movies, Fred" Ibarra smiled.

------------Xxxxxx

Linda liked her job; often the first to arrive, the last to leave. Take today for example, she arrived at 7 a. m. for an 8 a. m. final fitting. The bride to be was having the time of her life; understandably nervous but attentive to Linda's suggestions.

"I'm taking an extended lunch today" she informed Mr. Maxwell who only grunted his approval. At 12 noon, she grabbed her purse, waved goodbye, and walked to a little café she often frequented. She had given her order, pulled a paperback book out of her purse.

"Linda isn't it…from David's Boutique?" She glanced up to find a blond haired man looking down at her. He was very good looking and wore a light blue dress shirt with a blue and red stripped tie.

"Yes…Mr. Jones isn't it…from yesterday? Your fiancé and her friend were trying on gowns, both are very pretty" she was getting used to being recognized. People wanted free advice much like a doctor.

"Yes, Fred Jones. Thank you. If you don't mind I'd like to join you and tell you a story I think you will find more interesting than the one you're reading."

"I like stories and I have an extended lunch today. I recommend the Turkey Club. Please." she indicated the chair opposite her own.

"It's about two girls" Fred began, "so close they could be sisters and they have the perfect job. They inflate prices, pocketing the difference; they're good at the job and soon decide to expand. A little thievery equals more money. Then at some point the owner gets wise; instead of firing the girls, he shows them how they can make even more money…with the owner as a partner."

During the exchange they had played a child's game of 'tag' with their eyes. Their eyes would meet, 'tag, you're it!' and dart away. The last time their eyes met, Fred held her gaze. It only took seconds; her eyes reminded him of a time when the gang had camped overnight on the beach. They had started a fire, talking and joking late into the night before finally falling asleep. The next morning the fire had died, leaving charcoal black ingots of driftwood. Linda's eyes were like those ingots of driftwood; black and lifeless. It had only taken seconds but Fred knew her story.

"Does your story have a happy ending? I love happy endings." her voice was as dead as her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Wouldn't Miss it for the World

Chapter Five: Diamonds, lace and mistletoe

"Not this time, Linda" Fred sighed, "the police have search warrants for Maxwell's home along with your apartment and the boutique. They are serving them now.

"Linda, I have something I want you to see. I think you are being set up to take the fall, a hard fall." Fred placed his hand on the table then lifted it. Linda gasped at the diamond lying on the table. Her eyes found Fred's, pleading. "The police will find some of the diamonds in your apartment, enough to implicate you in the heist but I don't think you had anything to do with the heist itself.

"I know where the gowns are but it's a big city; I need to know your twin's name and exactly where she will have the gowns."

"Her name is Brenda" her shoulders slumped in defeat. She told him everything. "Will you put me in handcuffs?" she finished.

"I'm not the police; I'm only interested in the recovery of the diamonds and gowns. Sergeant Lyons here will escort you to the station where you can make your statement. Right now I want to look at some gowns."

"Come along Miss, I have a car waiting" Sergeant Lyons had risen from a nearby table.

---------Xxxxxx

Fred was passed through the yellow "police -- do not enter" tape. He had seen the artificial antique chairs and settees yesterday but had paid no attention to them. The mid sized fish tank hummed and bubbled its soothing sounds as if it was business as usual. Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Lt. Ibarra were grouped together outside what had served Mr. Maxwell for an office.

"How did it go?" Daphne slipped into his arms.

"About what we expected. Poor Sergeant Lyons will have a job keeping her quiet. Thanks Lieutenant for the use of the tie tack mike; it worked perfectly. What happened with Maxwell?"

"He's being held for questioning. He's proclaiming his innocence as expected. Unfortunately, unless we can find those diamonds we don't have a case even with Linda's confession" Lt. Ibarra stated.

"What about the diamond I found?" Velma asked.

"He could claim it was a plant and unless we can prove otherwise…" Ibarra shrugged his shoulders.

"I know where at least some of the diamonds are but I'm vertically challenged. Fred, would you do the honors?"

"Glad to. Lieutenant, you'll find some of the diamonds at Linda's apartment, some are still here but the majority were taken with the gowns. Would someone get a couple of towels from the office restroom?" Fred led the way back into the showroom, stuck his hand in the fish tank and removed the treasure chest from the sunken ship exhibit sitting at the bottom of the tank; he dumped the fake gems along with the diamonds onto the towel held by Lt. Ibarra.

"You'll have to drain the tank; there might be some in the sand. If he was careless dropping the one Velma found, there may be others. I thought this chest looked out of proportion to the sunken ship, now we know why."

"Lieutenant, what happens to the wedding gowns now?" Daphne asked, looking over the many gowns.

"They will be confiscated as evidence then auctioned off. Why…are you interested?"

"We might be" Daphne and Velma smiled sweetly at the Lieutenant.

"This is only half of our job, guys. We need to get the rest of the diamonds and the gowns. Lieutenant we need your help and I think Sergeant Lyons should be with us, it's his case after all."

"What do you need?"

Fred told him.

----------Xxxxxx

The 'red eye' flight departed Coolsville airport at 3 a. m. which didn't leave much time to do all they needed to do. It would be a three hour flight through the clear night sky. The plane was only half full with mostly tourists mixed with a few businessmen. Everyone tried to get as much rest as they could with the exception of Fred. With the aid of the little night light he read then reread a small book titled 'Winning Strategies in the game of clue'. Daphne fell asleep on his shoulder.

"We will be landing shortly. Ground temperature is 80 degrees in Las Vegas but remember ladies and gentlemen it's a dry heat." A tinny mechanical sounding voice informed the passengers. The usual thank you for flying with us followed. The plane touched down right on time; members of LVPD met Mystery Inc with the requested warrants. By 7:30 a.m. the temperature had risen another five degrees; it was going to be another hot day in Las Vegas.

---------Xxxxxx

"Right on time' Linda thought as she pulled into a parking spot, 'I won't have to lug those gowns very far.' her thoughts turned to getting the gowns onto the wire mannequins; by this evening she and Max could relax in one of the classier resorts and tomorrow Las Vegas would be behind them. It didn't take long to set the mannequins in place on the grass and open for business; she had done this many times before.

Traffic was light on Clark Avenue but it was early yet. Appropriately dressed in a white cotton and silk number that hugged her curves she watched a dark brown haired man walking toward her; her first customer? He looked like he didn't have two nickels to rub together but she had been surprised before. One customer had walked up and bought two of her gowns. He had looked like he couldn't afford one of the breakfast specials. Maybe she could get lucky and sell these two gowns and then just wait for Max to show.

The guy looked the gowns over, feeling the material. 'Great! A feeler, they cop a feel but never buy anything'. She forgot him and turned to happier thoughts.

"How much you asking?" the guy asked. She had rehearsed her answer.

"The grooms backed out of the wedding and we got stuck with the gowns. Both are designer gowns worth $10,000 but today they're half off."

"Sorry Brenda, not today" the guy said. She saw the uniformed cops coming across the street. "Don't try to run; Max and Linda are in custody, besides where are you going to run?" She thought of running but a quick glance around showed the cops had her surrounded. "We have arrest warrants, search and seizure warrants. Which do you want first?" a guy in a rumpled suit asked.

The arrest would have to be made by the local police of course and Sergeant Lyons would have to wait until extradition papers could be filed and the red tape completed before he could take her back to Coolsville. He needed a vacation anyway.

"Let's see what the van has for us" Fred opened the double rear doors. "Well, well, well, Sergeant, I do believe your case is closed." The third box was extracted from the van; the gown removed.

"So, where are the diamonds?" Sergeant Lyons asked looking over the gown. The box was empty save for the gown.

"You're looking at them Sergeant" Velma touched the gems that had been hand stitched in rows across the bodice of the gown. "Any one would guess these diamonds to be worthless accessories to make the bodice sparkle."

"Velma" Shaggy put his arms around her waist, "This all started with a kiss under the mistletoe; wouldn't it be ironic to end it under the mistletoe?" He pointed to a sign over the door of the building.

"Forget it Shaggy, never would I consent to that!" but she whispered in his ear "You asked me to surrender, Daph and I have a lot of planning to do before you win my total surrender on our wedding night."

The sign read 'Mistletoe Wedding Chapel'.

"Well it was a thought. How about breakfast instead?" The four friends walked away laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Wouldn't Miss it for the World

Chapter Six: Double Wedding, Double Commitment

Planning a double wedding hadn't been easy; it had taken five months to get everything in order, from invitations to making a list of which couple would be responsible for what part of the ceremony. Due to Mystery Inc's help in clearing the Rockland diamond heist and the closing of numerous other theft cases, Daphne and Velma had been offered their choice of confiscated gowns in a closed auction.

The five months flew by with only a few rough spots but each time one or the other would look at the other and laughter would break out. All too soon they only had one week until that special day.

Monday through Wednesday the girls checked and rechecked everything from Appetizers to Great Aunt Zelda's seating arrangement. Wednesday they picked up their gowns from the cleaners.

Thursday everything was placed on hold while the girls and their bridesmaids were given a first class pampering at the local spa; massages, facials, manicures and pedicures followed by a scrumptious lunch while lounging in the spa's thick robes.

During lunch Daphne leaned over, touching Denise's arm, "Are you sure you are okay with what we talked about?"

"I was a little nervous at first but I think it's wonderful. Thank you and Fred for thinking of Paul." Denise responded by squeezing Daphne's hand.

Friday afternoon found Velma and her mom going over their list one more time at the Dinkley dinning table. "I hear some ice cream calling my name" her father entered the room, "Velma would you like to join me in a Noah's Ark?"

"You go ahead dear, this list can wait" her mom patted her arm.

They were quiet driving to the ice cream parlor; only when they had given their order and found a seat did Velma speculate "This has nothing with ice cream does it dad?"

"Not really, things have been hectic lately. I just thought we'd touch base."

"And you needed to be reassured I was making the right choice?"

"Something like that, I've always liked Shaggy but never thought he'd end up a son-in-law."

"You always told me not to quit" Velma said quietly after an extended silence while their ice cream was delivered. "It wasn't you or mom's fault but somewhere along the line I quit. I quit believing I deserved to be loved or could love. I stopped dating and poured myself into my schoolwork." She took a deep breath and sampled the ice cream before continuing.

"One time we had started a new mystery and like always we were running away from the villain. I ran to Shaggy and jumped into his arms; I think I was trying to tell myself something then but that old feeling of being unlovable wouldn't allow me to accept the fact that someone loved me or that I could love them back. I said I quit…the point is…Shaggy didn't quit. He didn't quit despite all the rejection and misery I must have caused him. Tomorrow I will be marrying some one who has loved me through all that and someone I love and can be happy with. Does that answer your doubts?" she looked up from the melting ice cream.

"If he makes you happy, I guess it does…think we need to take some ice cream home for your mother?"

"I don't think so…there are 2 tubs of ice cream in the freezer including her favorite."

"You noticed?"

"Dad, I'm a detective with Mystery Inc and I love what we do. I'd be a sorry detective if I didn't notice! Let's go home."

Saturday dawned clear and a promise of a perfect day in Coolsville for a wedding. A double wedding. It also dawned to chaos in the Dinkley and Blake households. The girls needed to be at the church an hour before the ceremony. With the girls trying to get dressed in their gowns and mom and dad's trying to get into dresses and tuxedos, space was at a premium. Limo's picked up the girls and delivered them safe and sound and on time. One hour to wait, fidget and worry "What did we forget?"

Time passed all too quickly and suddenly it was time. Standing in the northex facing each other with their fathers beside them the girls took a meaningful breath; all the planning had been done and it came down to this.

"Age before beauty" Velma smiled. As the oldest by 10 months, 5 days it would be Daphne walking the aisle first. The bridesmaids were in place, Daphne hugged her friend,

"We made a few changes. Take this Kleenex, you'll need it" she said just before the traditional 'Here Comes the Bride' began and she was gone.

"What changes dad? What was she talking about?" Velma wondered; this was no time for changes!

"I'm sworn to silence but I can give a hint; we thought your guest list was a little short so we added some. What Daphne referred to I have no idea. Shall we see?"

Velma hadn't seen the sanctuary since her arrival an hour ago. She gasped for air when she saw the sanctuary filled to standing room only. People were standing two deep along the outer aisles. It appeared the whole town of Coolsville had been invited.

Shaggy's child hood friend from New Mexico and his family stood out in their Native American attire.

A pause in the music and every one turned to watch Velma begin her walk down the aisle. She fought the urge to run, forcing herself to walk slowly. She spotted one surprise; Sergeant Lyons was there; he had dropped the extra weight and was that a new suit and tie? (She would learn latter that he had been given a raise in rank). She could see many friends they had made during the years of solving mysteries.

The biggest surprise came when she looked for Shaggy. He was there waiting (impatiently?); his scar had faded but he had combed his hair to hide as much as possible.

The plan had been for Fred and Daphne to ascend the steps, standing to the left of the alter. The surprise and one that made her glad for the Kleenex was that they were waiting for her!

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the pastor asked when Velma and her father arrived.

"I do along with her friends and family gathered here today" her father replied, placing her hand in Shaggy's. With Shaggy holding one arm and Fred holding her elbow, the four friends ascended the steps together; only then breaking away to take their respective places.

The program explained the few non traditional parts of the ceremony. One being the lighting of the unity candles. The two couples stepped back into place leaving seven lighted candles. "The six lighted unity candles signify the fact that each person brings their own strengths and weaknesses to the marriage. The seventh candle signifies the ongoing friendship we each enjoy" the program proclaimed.

"You may kiss your bride" the pastor said, the ceremony was almost finished.

"May I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Jones" Fred and Daphne began the recessional.

"May I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Norville Rogers" Shaggy and Velma were followed by the wedding attendants.

The program stated the reason for the extra bridesmaid; "Mrs. Paul McKee walks the recessional alone in honor of her departed husband, our friend and fallen Coolsville hero, Mr. Paul McKee who lost his life in service to his country."

"Well Sweet Pea, I wonder what's in store for us and Mystery Inc?" Shaggy pondered aloud in the limo carrying them to the reception.

"What ever is in store, with the man I love at my side…_I wouldn't miss it for the world!"_


	7. Chapter 7

Wouldn't Miss it for the World

Chapter Seven: Epilog

Two months had passed. Each couple had found homes (Velma had her white picket fence she had dreamed of) and had moved out of their respective apartments. The homes felt warm and inviting; each couple had their friends over frequently.

It was early morning when Daphne extracted herself from Fred's nightly embrace, rising from the bed. She put on a robe, secured the belt and walked through her new home. Her fingertips lovingly touched each piece of furniture; some came from her apartment, some from Fred's although they had added the old piano she and Velma had found in an out of the way antique shop a few days before. The home was quiet except for the soft sounds of the piano being played. Impossible since she and Fred were the only ones in the home.

From the corner of her eye Daphne saw a lady sitting at the piano. Dressed in late 1800's attire, she played the piano beautifully as someone who had many years of practice.

"What…" Daphne turned to stare at the lady intending to ask what she was doing in her home. The lady faded from view, the piano becoming quiet.

Daphne then did two things simultaneously, "Fred!" she screamed. The second thing she did was to call Velma.


End file.
